callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Sins of the Father
"The Sins of the Father" is the sixteenth campaign mission of Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, in which the main character must chase down Viktor Zakhaev, the son of Imran Zakhaev. Characters *John "Soap" MacTavish (playable) *John Price *Gaz *Griggs *Kamarov *Vulture One-Six *Viktor Zakhaev (K.I.A.) *Nikolai (Ultranationalist, K.I.A.) Plot The mission begins with Soap, along with other SAS, Russian Loyalists and Marine forces. They take out a large group of guards at a checkpoint and then change into the enemies' clothing and await Viktor Zakhaev. When he arrives, the team takes down the Ultranationalists, but Victor makes his escape, leaving John "Soap" MacTavish and Griggs to chase him down. He runs through an adjoining town where Ultranationalists cover him as he flees. He runs into a partially destroyed building while Soap's team gets support from an American Helicopter, callsign Vulture One-Six, to take out enemies and track Viktor through the building. Once they wipe out all the enemies in the building, they corner Viktor Zakhaev on the roof and attempt to restrain him; he then takes the opportunity to shoot himself. As the mission ends, Gaz tells Price of his disappointment, and remarks that "His son was our only lead, sir." Price, however, correctly replies, "Forget it. I know the man, he won't let this go unanswered. Let's go." Video Walkthrough Weapon Loadout Gallery File:Zakhaev's_Son_before_death.jpg|Victor Zakhaev before his death. File:Zakhaev's_Son_Corpse.jpg|Victor Zakhaev's corpse. Note the M9 in his holster. Sins of the father Soaps Journal.JPG|A sketch of the mission in Soap's Journal. Gaz Sins of the Father.png|Gaz dressed up as an Ultranationalist. Disguised Gaz walks toward Viktor CoD4.png|A disguised Gaz walks towards Viktor. mw2 victor.PNG|Victor's suicide in Modern Warfare 2's intro. mw3 victor.PNG|Victor before his suicide in the intro of Modern Warfare 3. Price and Kamarov meet CoD4.png|Price meets Kamarov. Intel Items *'Laptop 24' is found near the beginning of the level, before dressing as a Russian. It is located in the restaurant where most of the enemies are, on the left, on a table. The player will have to be quick in getting it before getting changed. *'Laptop 25' is found after taking the "Alley on the Left", after seeing a green car and a red dumpster take a right. Kill the enemies then go up some stairs leading into a building, kill the enemies in there and collect the laptop. Intel_No._1_The_Sins_of_the_Father_CoD4.png|Laptop 24 Intel_No._2_The_Sins_of_the_Father_CoD4.png|Laptop 25 Trivia *When Viktor rams the tower and John "Soap" MacTavish is on the ground, he wields an M1911, but right before he begins to run his M1911 turns into a silenced Mini-Uzi. *The UH-60, Vulture One-Six, will fire rockets at the enemy reinforcements during the convoy ambush, despite the fact that it clearly does not mount rocket pods. *The position of Kamarov before the ambush is randomly generated each playthrough. He can be one of the soldiers on the right side of the road, on the roof or down to the left of the tower. *When Viktor Zakhaev shoots himself, a blood cloud appears around his head before the shot is fired. *If the player has the "A Bad Year" cheat on when Viktor commits suicide, he will not turn into tires until his death animation is over. *If one destroys the red and blue cars that are in front of the guard tower in the first part of the mission, they will be rebuilt in the second part. *It is possible to have an M249 SAW drop from the apartments to the ground in the parking lot after Vulture One-Six has cleared out all the enemies defending Zakhaev's son. This weapon is unusable though. *If the player uses the "noclip" cheat in the UH-60 helicopter, the gunner of the helicopter is an Ultranationalist soldier. *Upon breaking the neck of the dog in the junkyard, Soap's arms are not clothed in the Russian clothing he wore at the time, but instead in his regular SAS outfit. *At the five story building parking lot, the M249 SAW gunner pinning down the SAS can be killed if the player shoots enough into the aperture before Vulture One-Six destroys it. This will be indicated by the sandbag emplacement falling apart. *Although Viktor Zakhaev shoots himself in the chin, no bullet wound can be seen anywhere on his face. The only blood seen from his death is the blood cloud around his head when he shoots himself, and the pool of blood surrounding his body. Achievements Desperate Measures (20 ) - Complete "The Sins of the Father" on any difficulty. The Third Horseman (40 ) - Complete "Heat" and "The Sins of the Father" on Veteran difficulty. Transcript Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Single Player Levels